The Uzumaki Family
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: Drabbles about the Uzumaki Family! Follow them threw family moments!


_**These stories will be about mommy Kushina, daddy Minato, and siblings Naruto and Karin**_

_**!**_

_**~! Chocolate !~**_

**Ah Valentines day, the day of love! The day of flowers, cards, hearts and most importantly CHOCLATE! But what is this? It seems some kids don't like this holiday such as Naruto and Karin.**

"Mom!" A 6 year old blond protested as his mother placed cards and candy in his backpack."I don't want to give out chocolates I just want to eat them."

"Naruto, it won't be fair if you revive and don't give anything to your classmates," Kushina said as she zipped up his backpack, then turned to her daughter. "Karin I though I told you to start brushing your hair,"

"Mom, I already did, and anyways I agree with Naruto," The red head girl ran to her little brother and stood by him. "Giving chocolates and cards is lame,"

"Karin," Her mother sighed. "I thought you would love this holiday,"

"Why would I like this event?"

"Because last year you came home with so many cards and gifts," Kushina smiled.

"Dad didn't seem to like it though,"

"That's because dads are suppose to be overprotective with their baby girls," Their mother came to them and hugged them.

"But you didn't get mad when Naruto got a love letter,"

Naruto then remembered the letter he got last year, his mother, father, and even his sister teased him. It not like he didn't like the letter, it came with some candy and it smelled nice but it was still weird.

"Yeah and it's not fair only girls get stuff on this day! I don't even know who sent me that letter... I want a truck instead of a letter."

"Or some new ninja tools to us!" Karin squeaked out.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "Even girls are icky and they have cooties!"

"Hey!" Karin huffed. "I'm not icky!"

"Not you big sis," He assured her with a smile. "You're different, you're like mom," Both the females looked confused. "You guys don't act like girl, you guys are more lik-,''

In a flash, a hand was on Naruto mouth to stop him from speaking.

"Whoa Naruto h-hold on there," Minato breathed out worried, "Your mother and sister might not act like girls but they are girls,"

Kushina and Karin smiled at Minato but he should have stopped talking "Come on they do have a woman's fiery temper," He laughed and Naruto laughed with him.

"What was that Minato! We have a temper problem?!"

Her husband gulped as he saw his two girls mad at him._ 'Did I say something wrong?'_

"What are you trying to say Hokage!" Karin joined her mother.

Oh no Karin was mad, she only called him Hokage or old man when she was furious like her mother.

"N-no dear...baby girl... I...I meant..."

"Karin, take Naruto and go to school," Kushina cracked her knuckles. "I have to deal with your father,"

"Yes mom," Karin smirked at her dad. "Bye, bye daddy good luck, come on Naruto we're going to be late for school,"

"Okay!" The blond didn't even notice that his dad was in trouble. "Bye mom! Bye dad!"

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

_Ring~ Ring_

School was over.

"Happy Valentines!" Some kids screamed to each other as they ran home with candy in their hands.

Karin looked down at her hand and smiled. "I got so much peanut butter chocolates and I got a small perfume bottle from my sensei," She showed her little brother. "What did you get?"

"Ummmm..." Naruto looked away from her.

"What happened?" She grabbed his hand. "Come on you know you can tell me,"

"..."

"Did someone steal it?"

"..."

"Naruto tell me who he is! I'll kick his ass!"

"No," Naruto looked up. "No one stole them,"

"Then what happened?"

"Promise not to tell mom?"

Karin took his hand and showed him her pinky. "I pinky promise,"

Her little brother then leaned into to her ear and whispered. "I ate them all,"

"What!" Karin pulled away. "Naruto mom is going to get mad!"

"I know," He pouted. "But she doesn't have to know,"

"What do you mean?"

"Give some of your candy,"

"No way,"

"Come on Karin-chan," Naruto gave her a cute face every little brother gave to their older sibling. "Pwes, Pwes,"

He spoke like a baby.

"No,"

"Come on," He reached for the bag but she was a bit taller than him so she easily kept it out of his reach. "Karin,"

"No,"

He jumped this time causing her to move back. "Naruto, you're going to make me fall,"

"No, I won't," He jumped again.

"W-Wait...Naruto...wait,"

He jumped higher this time, he managed to get the bag but Karin wouldn't let him have it. They pulled and pulled but then the bag ripped, causing the candy to fall on the dirty floor.

"Oh no!" They both screamed.

"What are you guys doing," A voice asked.

The siblings turned around and saw two males.

"It's you!" Naruto pointed out in accusation at Sasuke.

"You two still don't get along I see," Itachi laughed.

"Hn,"

"Naruto behave," Karin smiled. "Hello Itachi-san, Sasuke,"

"Hello Karin-chan," The older Uchiha smiled.

"..." Sasuke said nothing.

"If you don't mind me asking," Itachi pointed at the ground. "Why is their chocolate on the floor,"

"My chocolate! I forgot! See what you did Naruto!"

"Me! This wouldn't happen if you would have given me some!"

"It's not my fault you ate all of yours!"

The two Uzumaki sibling argued causing Sasuke to get annoyed.

He then got between the two and looked at Karin. "Here, I don't like sweets anyways," He reached into his backpack and took out a bag filled with chocolate, gummy worms, and jelly beans.

Karin stared at the offering in awe.

"Is he serious?" Naruto asked his sister. "Is he giving us his candy?"

"I don't know but I feel like it's some sort of trick," She answered.

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled at them. "I can hear you," He grabbed Karins hand and placed his gift in her hands. "Take it,"

"Ah, what a sweet thing to do little brother," Itachi commented and his face went red.

"I...I'm not giving it to her because I want to...it would just be a waste anyways...these dummies want them and I don't, simple as that."

"Thank a lot!" Naruto grabbed the bag from Karin.

"Y-Yeah thanks," She smiled.

"Oh and Karin," Itachi spoke up.

"Yes, Itachi-san?"

"Here, " He pulled out another small bag from his brothers backpack and handed it to her. It was filled with chocolate hearts and a small flower tied on the top. There was even a note on it.

"For me?" She took it from him and he nodded.

"Hey are you putting the moves on my sister!" Naruto stepped in front of Itachi and puffed out his chest.

"N-Naruto!" Karin blushed.

Itachi laughed it off. "No, don't worry Naruto,"

"No ones going to take Karin away while me and my dad are around,"

"Naruto stop it!" Karin pulled him back. "It's not like he proposed or anything!"

"Yeah yeah," He still looked at the Uchiha suspiciously. "I got my eye on you,"

_'The gift wasn't even mine to give,' _Itachi thought.

"Anyways, thank you, I'll make sure I get you something next year,"

"Me?"

Itachi could see Sasuke sending him a glare.

"No, no Karin-chan, that's okay."

"You sure," She asked.

"I'm sure, now Sasuke, lets go home,"

"Hmp," He turned around instantly and walked away.

"Hey Karin-chan,"

"What?"

"Let go eat all these chocolates now!"

"Naruto! We have to share them! You know mom and dad would want some to!"

"Fine fine, I'll race you home,"

"Your on!" She started with out him.

_**~!~!~!~!**_

**_~!~!~!_**

**_~!~!~!_**  
**_!~!~!~!~!_**

* * *

**Uchiha Family**

"So," Itachi unstrapped his shoes "About the chocolates,"

"I don't know what your talking about," Sasuke answered, clearly grumpy.

"Come on Sasuke," Itachi bent down and helped his little brother remove his shoes. "We can go to their house and you could explain that those chocolates were made by you, and you meant to give them to her, I'm sorry I got in your way,"

"N-No…and I don't want to, what's done is done,"

"So stubborn, just like father," He chuckled

"Oh Itachi, Sasuke welcome home," Mikoto greeted her sons."Honey did you give her the sweets you made?"

Sasuke froze."…."

"Sasuke?"

"He didn't give them to her," Itachi answered

"I gave her my chocolates I got though!" Sasuke spoke up.

"But the ones you made where special, you stayed up all night with mother preparing them, even father helped you,"

"It's not like I didn't have the courage to give them to her…It was Naruto fault!

"He got cold feet but I gave them to her," The elder explained to their mother.

"Ah," She patted her youngest son's head in amusement. "Maybe next year Sasuke,"

* * *

**Review!?**

**And yes I like SasuKarin...^-^**


End file.
